Paintball Madness
by master dan 09
Summary: PAINTBALLS


Paint Ball  
  
One day five years after the Dark Saga at Hyrule castle Ganondorf and Link were sitting around. Then Dan came running in holding a new paintball gun.  
  
Dan: Hey guys I just got a Bob Long Intimidator Dragon.  
  
Ganondorf: That's a bad gun. I have the best it's the Evolution X.  
  
Link: Well Ganondorf it doesn't matter what kind of gun you got, it's all about your skill.  
  
Dan/Ganondorf: YES IT DOES MATTER WHAT KIND OF GUN I HAVE!  
  
Link: 0_0 ok.  
  
Dan: So you think you have the better gun huh?  
  
Ganondorf: I don't think. I know.  
  
The others come in. They see Dan and Ganondorf staring at each other.  
  
Brandon: Whatcha guys doin?  
  
Dan: I have an idea. Let's play a game of paintball.  
  
Everyone: GREAT!  
  
Dan: Oh yea and we will play in the Lost Woods.  
  
When they got there they made three teams. Dan decided to be on his own team by himself.  
  
Team One: Dan Color: Black  
  
Team Two: Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda Color: Red  
  
Team Three: Brandon, Anna, and Impa Color: Green  
  
Everyone got to there designated places.  
  
Unknown Voice: The match will start in five minutes.  
  
Dan: Hmmm maybe I should use some of my new stuff?  
  
U.V (Unknown Voice): Two and a half minutes!  
  
So Dan used Instant Transmission to get to his house and he picked up everything he could use in the match.  
  
U.V: Ready in 5. 4. 3. 2... 1. GO!  
  
Everyone scattered. They all had three walkie- talkies except for Dan. Dan started searching for Ganondorf first.  
  
Dan: Now where is Ganondork?  
  
Cut to Team Two:  
  
Zelda: So tell me again how did this happen?  
  
Ganondorf: Well it was sixteen years ago. My mom would never take me to the circus.  
  
Link: 0_o O.K. um Ganondorf this is not the physiatrist.  
  
Ganondorf: It's not?  
  
Cut to Dan:  
  
Dan: Well look who we have here. It is Impa, Brandon, and Anna don't they know that anyone can hit them in the open. O well.  
  
Dan takes careful aim and he shoots Brandon in the balls, then he shoots them all in the backs ten times.  
  
Brandon/Anna/Impa:OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dan: Now to try and find Ganondork.  
  
Cut to Team Two:  
  
Ganondorf was dancing around in a tutu singing I am pretty lady over and over again. He was shooting at absolutely nothing. Link and Zelda decided to leave him alone.  
  
Cut to Link and Zelda:  
  
Zelda: Ya sure we should leave him?  
  
Link: Yea I'm sure, besides I'm board.  
  
Cut to Dan:  
  
Dan just saw Link and Zelda leave Ganondorf. So he went the way they came from.  
  
Dan: Oh Ganondork come out, come out wherever you are.  
  
Ganondorf jumps out of the bush screaming I am pretty lady. Dan was startled.  
  
Dan: 0_0 O.k. um Ganondork just lost his mind. Does that mean I win?  
  
Ganondorf/Link/Zelda/: NO!!  
  
They all shoot at Dan but he kept using the after image with instant transmission.  
  
Dan COME ON YOU GUYS CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT.  
  
Dan pulls out his two Delta 68s.  
  
Everyone: HEY YOU ARE CHEATING!  
  
Dan: No I'm not, I never said you could not use three guns, and if you look there is no rule about how many guns you can use at once.  
  
Everyone: YOU LIE!!  
  
Dan: Go ahead and check.  
  
So everyone checked and found that indeed there was no rule about how many guns you can use at once.  
  
Ganondorf/Link/Zelda/: OH NO.  
  
Dan: YES.  
  
So Link, Ganondork, and Zelda start shooting at Dan at random. Dan uses instant transmission to get behind them.  
  
Dan: Hello.  
  
Ganondorf/Link/Zelda/: AHH.  
  
Dan shoots Link and Zelda.  
  
Ganondorf: So it's just you and me.  
  
Dan: Seems that way Ganondork.  
  
Ganondorf: That's it, no one and I mean no one calls me that.  
  
Dan: Shut Up.  
  
Ganondorf transforms into Ganon.  
  
Dan: So out goes Ganondork, in comes Giant pig man.  
  
Ganon: I'm not a pig.  
  
Ganon starts to shoot magic blast at Dan. Dan just uses instant transmission to get up close to Ganon.  
  
Dan: Now that is a violation of the rules.  
  
So Dan shoots Ganon 1,000,000,000, 000 times in the balls, then he shot him 9,999,999,999,999 more times in the balls.  
  
Ganon (high squeaky voice): ouch that hurt.  
  
Then Ganon falls over and cries because he just got shot over nine billion times in the balls up close.  
  
U.V: Here is your winner by six knock outs DAN.  
  
Ganon (Still high squeaky voice): You're just lucky.  
  
Dan: Just shut up Ganon, it had nothing to do with luck.  
  
Dan was tired of Ganon so he sent him to the after life.  
  
Everyone: ALRIGHT.  
  
************************************************************************ 


End file.
